


Good Riddance

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [40]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Minor Character Death, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one death that Grant couldn't bring himself to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Riddance

He hadn’t intended to act. Not yet.  
  
Of course, this was all improvised; they hadn’t been ready for this. They hadn’t expected Hydra to be revealed at all, and Grant furiously wished a long, painful death on whoever the idiot was who’d been responsible for this attack, and the broadcast. Pierce, without a doubt. It had caught them all off-guard, including John, and now they were stuck between a rock and lots of people with guns. In their specific case, Victoria Hand and two of her goons. She would have been a valuable prisoner. As much as Grant hated her, keeping Victoria Hand alive would have been ideal. But that was before she opened her big mouth.  
  
“What do you think, Agent Ward? You shot the wrong clairvoyant before. Care to shoot the right one?”  
  
At first, Grant thought she was joking. John had been part of Grant’s life for sixteen years, and just about most top SHIELD agents knew of Grant’s past; she couldn’t seriously think that he was going to shoot the man who’d rescued him, trained him, sheltered and guided him all this time. But then she drew the gun, staring Grant down and handing it out to him. She was serious. Grant stared back, then immediately felt his brain click into gear. He nodded, taking the gun and moving himself between Hand and John. John was watching him, not a drop of fear in his eyes.  
  
But then there were two bangs, and both of Hand’s men were dead. Grant turned to her, pausing and allowing his rage and hate to boil to the surface. Just enough to let her see, just enough that she had time to realize her mistake. She bared her teeth, opening her mouth to speak, and that was when Grant pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. Three times. She fell to the ground, unmoving and lifeless. Silent.  
  
“About time,” John muttered as Grant released him. “You alright?”  
  
Grant turned, stared at Hand’s sightless eyes, before kicking her body to the side and taking control of the plane. “Never been better.”  
  



End file.
